shipping wars ( p3 )
by aichansmile
Summary: that moment when you realize you are part of a game story and Shipping wars will never end ..there is always hate and different opinions but how can aigis and minato deal with this problem ?


Shipping wars

It's wonderful new day for aigis ,she was ready to go to spend time with minato after he promised her , but before that she have to wake him up from his sleep

he always playing online games late at night so he barely have time to sleep before aigis wake him up every day .he told her many times he need more sleep and he was tired but she insist for him to go to with her to school or any place , saying as usual while she lecture him " minato-san please you need to take care of yourself .you can't just stay all night playing video games even if it's interesting it's still not healthy "

Minato getting up from his bed and looks like he is about to fall from his bed while he listening to her " ok ..ok i understand ..aigis can I go to sleep now ? I can't go to school today .. because there is no school today "

Aigis : I know .. but..

" and don't do that again because I don't like it when someone wake me up from my sleep " minato saying while he seems kinda annoyed for the first time because of aigis behavior everyday he wish she could give him some freedom even when he love to see her care for him.

Aigis stood there with sad look on her face " ok .. I'm sorry .. I just I can't see you like this I want the best for you "

Minato : aigis ..

" yukari and fuuka and junpei too did the same to you but you don't seems annoyed by them " said aigis while staring at him

Minato : " b-but they don't follow me when I'm with ryoji .. or give me advises about life .. I'm sorry aigis.. but it's my personal space "

Aigis could not tell him why she wake him up this day ..not because of school but he promised her to go with her and help her in her new work at maid café. ( She need his help after all ). But she can't stand his excuses every time she feels like he care for another girl more than her and she can't blame him ..she is not normal girl and there a lot of beautiful girls around him . it's hard to protect him from those girls they might steal him from her someday .

Aigis was silent for a bit but she finally talked after she saw his confused look " minato-san I'm sorry but .. you seem to me not interested to spend time with me . also you forget about the promise ..so I won't come to your room or wake u up for school or any other thing.. I don't want to be annoying to you even when most of the times mitsuru-san told me to wake you up ..it's not my fault but I-i think i'm annoying.. and since you don't have problem with yukari-san or fuuka-san you can tell them to take care of you

Aigis immediately left the room after saying this.. she tried to hide her tears while running toward her room

Minato stood there stunned by her words ( how could he forget about his promise .. he is now wish he can die than saying stuff like that to aigis , when he think about it she always care for him more than others and protect him " what have I done ? I'm the worst person in this dorm . no .. I'm worse than those shippers in my fb post , omg I have to apologize to her before she hate me forever "

In aigis room after she finished crying on her bed she turns her head to hear his hand knock on her door " aigis ..please open the door ..i'm sorry"

" what you want from someone annoying like me !? leave me alone " aigis while she wiping her tears ( this is like a tv drama I saw yesterday I should act like the girl when I'm sad it worked for her relationship with her boyfriend ..well he is not my boyfriend ..but ..he is a boy and friend ..could that mean he is my boyfriend !? ) aigis blushing

" I'm sorry aigis , I won't say things like that to you again , I promise " minato leaning his back on the door ..he give up she won't open the door to him so he just ..lying there waiting

" don't promise me anything unless you sure about it " aigis replied

Minato stopped saying anything he knew himself sometimes he forget about his promises but this time .. he meant it.

"ok I won't promise anything .. I'm sorry for the million time .. please open the door before akiihiku or mitsuru-senpai see me here "

*Aigis opened the door slowly and she pulled him and closed the door*

" that was fast ..you don't have to pull me like this ..aigis " minato complained while he trying to fix his shirt

" well.. I don't want mitsuru-san or others to see you there ..you will be in trouble if they find you near my room like that " trying her best not to look into his eyes and acting like she still angry

Minato leans slowly toward aigis as he trying to hug her but she pushed him away " m-minato – san what are you doing !? "

Minato actually was sleepy so he is about to fall on aigis " i-i'm sorry ..i was sleepy so I could not control myself "

" what ? i-i thought you wanted to hug me.." aigis disappointed

*Minato smiling mischievously *: so you want me to hug you ? why you didn't said that from the start ?

*Aigis blushes intensely and buries her face behind one of her books while minato smiling *

" um.. but me and you not dating yet .. and you have a girlfriend too "

Minato : " what ? no I don't have girlfriend .. I don't know sometimes about your imagination you saying stuff didn't happened with me "

Aigis : " b-but I just .. scared to see another girl steal you from me " she blushed again hiding her face.

Minato smiling : " it's cute to see you acting like this aigis .. I never thought you are jealous from other girls "

" because I'm not normal human girl ..right ? " Aigis sitting on her bed while she look away from him sadness in her eyes.

Minato ( not this drama again )

" sigh " don't be sad aigis ,how many times I told you ..you are like anyone of us ... the important is the heart "

" but it's.. important for me ..i-I mean I'm not bad after the new upgrades I changed but I still robot not human " aigis replied to him still feeling sad about herself .

she felt his warm hand touching her face and wiped her tears " aigis.. I can't grant your wish to become real human girl ..i'm not magician ..but I can teach you more how to become human'

aigis blushing when he lean closer and saying the words she waited for " I love you aigis " and he kissed her ..she didn't expect him to do this ..but it makes her happy ..he finally love her like she always wished ..she closed her eyes while she kiss him but that romantic moment didn't last for a long time until someone opened the door

she was fuuka she still didn't learn how to knock on aigis door ..since aigis is a robot or whatever

she was thinking to talk with her about something but she was shocked to see both of them kissing on the bed

fuuka : * gasp* m-minato..aigis .. omg .

aigis looks angry after her moment with minato ruined : how many times I told you to knock on my door before you enter here .

fuuka trembled with fear : i-i will go now ..i'm sorry aigis chan" she left the room as fast as she could

minato embarrassed : I think our secret discovered

aigis : ignore them ..i don't care what they are thinking about us we will tell them sooner or later

yukari was in her room while she surfing the net " what !? this shipping wars won't end between Emily fans and Martha fans .. I'm done with this site and the people on the comments all of them salty about my favorite ship Emily should be with carlos not Martha ..ugh

she was scrolling in another page she found strange pics about familiar faces " wait a minute .. is that minato ! with yoko in paulownia mall !? .. another one with chihiro shopping near books store !?

the owner of the page ( welcome minato fans he is our star in the new movie ..so we want to show different pics for many girls with him and you can see from the page name ..SHIPPING WARS choose your best girl and we will see how many votes for them )

yukari angrily : this is stupid I'm sure he is that weird boy in school he and his friends taking pics for us without permission to make this silly posts .. I'll stop him later and make him regret what he is doing ..the worst is I didn't ask them to ship me with minato ..many people saying stuff about lover arcana is canon doesn't make sense and ..aigis is there too !

person 1 : listen.. aigis is best girl and perfect with him this war is over

person 2 : no.. yukari is best girl

someone : hey .. can I say something ?

person 3 : yes ..minako is best girl hands down

someone : can you please remove this pics .. no one allow it to posted here .. so kindly

person 4 : shut up .. let's continue ..fuuka is best girl

person 5 : p5 I mean makoto best girl

person 2 : yukari is lover arcana so..she is the canon girlfriend

person 1 : what ? aigis was with him in the ending and always protect him ..

person 2 : still a robot

person 1 : at least she is more human than some boring humans

person 6 : mitsuru best girl

yukari finished reading the comments " what is this bullshit about ending and arcana ? we are part of video game story ? someone makes a game about us ? must be someone know everything.. oh my head I need to rest

in aigis room she opened her computer and while she reading some fan fiction she saw one of the stories has her name and minato in it " what " aigis exclaimed

someone must be stalker or crazy to post pics and write stuff about us but who ?

.. what ?.. and why minato x yukari fics more than me and minato .. ugh .. I must make them vote for me and minato , the more fans the better .. I'll tell minato about this or maybe he know it now if he see it ( he is a stalker sometimes )

Aigis took a selfie about herself while she wearing beautiful blue dress " this is going to make them vote for me more than yukari-san and others hehe "

In minato's room

He was reading a book .. what ? reading !? well..minato trying to change a little and stayed away from net life and reading a real book for once .. not a video games or anything else .. just books.

he looks cute with glasses ( that's what aigis told him always ..well.. she says cute to anything minato wear or doing ..she love him so much sometimes minato feel he is the luckiest boy on earth , cute robot girl loyal and love him .

he didn't need anything else in his life more than her she is the reason for him to wake up every morning to see her beautiful eyes staring at him ..he didn't mind anymore , he even want her to wake him everyday .. and every night at least she is not morgana .. ( wait a minute why I think about that cat now ?.. i must be tired after playing p5 )

minato feel sleepy so he closed his eyes he dreamed of aigis dancing her beautiful blue dress moving with the wind and aigis tried to hide her legs after he saw her .. minato blushing " I didn't see anything "

Aigis : " what are you thinking ? this is not nier automata 2b skirt ..

* aigis blushing and hiding her face again * b-but if it's you ..it's ok.. anyway I hate wind it always annoying ,no wonder yukari –san didn't wear short skirt these days '

Minato laughing : wind can be useful sometimes haha.

Aigis blushing : don't say that ..u sound like a pervert

Minato : s-sorry aigis .. anyway .. now can u dance with me ?

Aigis smiling : of course, lets train for dancing moon night.

minato was smiling while he dreaming of his new game with aigis away from shippers wars and hatred ,he live in a wonderful dream with his love aigis when no one can bother them .


End file.
